<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X by jaesoosgal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275000">X</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal'>jaesoosgal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eaj Park's songs fic!</p><p>high key encouraged to listen to his songs whilst reading this hehehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. LA Trains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I shall...never meet you again." he heard her say before he slammed the door.</p><p>Jae woke to a start, with cold sweat and rapid breathing. It wasn't the first time he dreamt of it, in fact, he did so almost every night. He didn't knew why, but every time, it gives him a different kind of pain and sorrow.</p><p>He looked at the clock, '6:45pm' it read.</p><p>"Okay, time to go home, Park Jaehyung." he said to himself before getting up from his chair after saving the track he was working on for Younghyun.</p><p>He boarded the train, not minding the lack of personal space. He was, after all, in one of the busiest places in the country. He started thinking about the voice in his dream again when...</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said a girl who just bumped into him when the train suddenly stopped. He couldn't see much but her fiery red hair. "No worries." he replied with a slight smile.</p><p>He got off on the next station, walking towards the next street, where his flat's at.</p><p>"Excuse me," he heard a voice from behind, "sir?"</p><p>It was then that he turned around to see the girl on the train.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just wondering...have we met before?" she asked. But when she saw his confused expression, she quickly took it back.</p><p>"Ahh, mian! I mean I'm sorry. I just thought you looked familiar." She then bowed and started to walk away.</p><p>"Chogiyo," Jae then called out.</p><p>"So he is korean," the girl muttered to herself before turning to face him.</p><p>"You dropped this." He handed her the rose pin. As if on reflex, she touched her hair to feel that indeed, the hair pin wasn't there. She bowed her head again in thanks before getting lost in the streetlights.</p><p>Jae got home in his empty apartment and strangely enough, he didn't dream that night.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>The following day started per usual. Jae was in his studio, now working on a new song he just wrote, completely discarding the one from the night before.</p><p>[Ahh, author completely forgot to tell you about his occupation - his an artist and producer. But then again, I bet you already caught that. Going back!]</p><p>He removed his headphones when he heard someone knock. It was one of their managers in the company along with a strangely familiar face.</p><p>Her same surprised expression confirmed it. She is indeed the girl on the train.</p><p>"You know each other already?" the manager asked.</p><p>"Ah, no, not really," she composed herself.</p><p>"Well, this is one of our head producers." the manager turned to Jae who introduced himself, "I'm Jae Park. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand.</p><p>"I'm Ro..." she smiled, "Seo Rowon." and then she shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>"It's you, right, the guy from last night?"</p><p>Jae just nodded.</p><p>"So this is why you look familiar. I must have seen you in the company before." she continued.</p><p>When he didn't say anything, she looked over to see him focused on his computer screen, now wearing the headphones.</p><p>"What are you working on?" she asked.</p><p>"A new track...though it's pretty raw and short." he answered.</p><p>"Do you mind if I listen to it?" she looked at him.</p><p>"Guess not." he replied simply and handed her the headphones.</p><p>🎶I'm stuck in this moment<br/>
Cause it shines beautiful<br/>
So do these streetlights<br/>
and so do you<br/>
Wish we could stay here<br/>
without so much as blinking<br/>
Keep you in my eyeline<br/>
Mmm...🎶</p><p>She removed the headphones. Not a single expression can be read on her face.</p><p>"So..." he started shyly. But before he could say anything else, she cut him off.</p><p>"When did you write this?"</p><p>He looked at her for a second before answering.</p><p>"Well, I started working on it last night then finished this draft just this morning."</p><p>"Not surprising for a head producer," she looked at him, "but this, a draft? You've got to be kidding me." she smiled, a contageous one.</p><p>"Well, it is unfinished and untitled-"</p><p>"LA Trains."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Let's call it that...I mean if you want to, that was just a suggestion."</p><p>"LA Trains... I like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, how beautiful you really are." he said in awe as he sees her descend.</p><p>"Am I not?" she smiled, "and I was born at the same moment as the sun."</p><p>"Ahh, alas, you are, my dear rose." he grinned which made her grin as well.</p><p>"Well, enough, little prince reference," he said as he held out his hand, "Shall we?"</p><p>"We shall." she smiled as she took his hand.</p><p>And then they left.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>"Knock, knock!" she said from the other side of the door before opening it.</p><p>"Come in," Jae answered, eyes still on the computer screen.</p><p>"Are you busy?" Ro asked.</p><p>"Nope, I was just sending Younghyun the files he needed." he said before finally turning to look at her.</p><p>"Why, do you need anything?" he then asked.</p><p>"Well, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something."</p><p>She handed him one of her flashdrives along with a piece of paper.</p><p>"I, uh, worked on some lyrics last night for a song I hope you could help me with?"</p><p>'Scared you're scared alone<br/>
So every night I hope<br/>
I see you on the other side.<br/>
Are you sleeping alone?<br/>
Cause if you are, I can meet you there.<br/>
I'm sleeping alone<br/>
and it's killing me anyway.<br/>
I hate that you're gone<br/>
and when I lie in the dark, I die a little<br/>
Every time I reach out and it's cold.'</p><p>He read the words written on the piece of paper.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>Jae nodded, "it's good."</p><p>She released the air she didn't know she was holding in.</p><p>"I also mixed some tunes...It's in the flashdrive." she said a bit too eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>After listening to the 'mixtape' she gave him, he asked her to just come back in a couple of hours while he works on it.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>"How is it?" he asked as she removes the headphones to look at him.</p><p>"It's perfect!" she smiled so wide, it made Jae a bit shy.</p><p>"Even the lyrics you put in the beginning fits perfectly."</p><p>"Well, I only tried to complement your words. Which reminds me, what inspired you to write that song?"</p><p>"Hmmm... have you read the little prince?" she asked him.</p><p>He only nodded in response.</p><p>"Well, I wrote this thinking of when he left his planet...but in his rose's perspective."</p><p>His silence made her continue.</p><p>"I mean, I don't know about anything but, I feel like even though the rose was proud, she still missed the little prince when he was gone and may have even longed to see him on the 'other side' of the sunset or something." she gave a slight laugh.</p><p>"Hey, feel free to say anything or call me weird." she nudged him which earned her a grin.</p><p>"Nah, I think it was pretty interesting." he finally said. "Beautiful, even." he whispered to himself.</p><p>"Hmmm?" she turned towards him.</p><p>"Nothing." he said raising his head to look at her. "So what do you wanna call this song?"</p><p>"Bet you already know?"</p><p>"Other Side?"</p><p>"Other Side."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo! I guess I'm back (kinda) with an unproofread (?) story so uhm sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy! Hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>